


Awkward First Meetings

by giwp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, M/M, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giwp/pseuds/giwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Challenges: A collection of AUs that will be updated every time I procrastinate schoolwork . Short, yet (hopefully) sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward First Meetings

“Lord have mercy on my soul and all those who I love and care for deeply.”

It was late and Jean was about ready to head on to bed. It had been a long day with papers and files and coffees and meetings and socializing and more coffee and Jean just wanted to lie down and forget about the mountain of work still piled up on his deck. He has to call that new company Mikasa and Eren are trying to create a merger with. And the thought of maintaining calls and relations with the idiots at Springles Co. just nauseated Jean even more.

He just needs a good night’s rest and maybe fresh coffee and a scone or two on the way in to work tomorrow.

But nooo. The world has other plans for Jean tonight. Or rather the guy who’s just texted him the lewd photo has other plans layed out. Hopefully the message was not initially meant to be sent to Jean. I mean, who the fuck sends selfies from a bathtub to random numbers?

The guy doesn’t look familiar so he doubts he got his number from a business card. Jean doesn’t think he ever gave his number to someone during those rare trips to the bar down the street. He’d remember flirting it up with this guy.

“Good lord how do I respond to this? Fuck, man. This is totally uncalled for.”

Pacing back and forth across his room, Jean tries to find a solution.

He could ignore the entire conversation’s existence and just put his phone on the charger and go to bed.

Or. He could respond.

He’s so going to respond.

This is gonna be great

And maybe he’ll just get extra shots in his coffee.

 

XXXXX

 

“OH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I FUCKED UP”

Marco’s left pacing his bathroom in absolute nothing trying to recover a message sent long ago. He’d accidentally sent a message to the wrong number and of course it had to be the most lewd picture he’s ever taken.

He’d meant to send it to that cute guy he’d met at the bar as a fucking joke. Marco had been in the bath when the texts had started coming and on the spur of the moment basis he’d taken the photo. Considering he’d sent it off the camera app, memorizing his number hadn’t been in the forefront of his mind as much as it should’ve. And one wrong digit letter, random sexting sent to a stranger.

“Hopefully the number doesn’t exist. Maybe it’s a boring old grandma that doesn’t know how to open picture messages. Yeah. That’s why there hasn’t been a reply in the last- fucking 3 minutes. Ah, fuck.”

Slumping his bare ass onto the bathroom rug, he drops his head into his hands in a mixture of frustration and embarrassment.

Giving himself about 3 minutes to grovel in shame, Marco finally lifts his head deciding clothes would be a good thing to put on in the winter night. Grabbing his towel off the counter, he makes to find a warm sweater to stick in the dryer and find his underwear when the ringtone on his phone goes off. It’s the generic jingle that means an unknown number is messaging since his friends have their respective songs linked through.

“Fuck.”

Diving for his phone, the towel slips from around his waist and drops to the ground beside him. Staring at he blinking blue light on the top of the phone, the nerves start to kill Marco.

What could it be?

Who is it even from? Is it from the mystery number?

Maybe it’s the old grandma telling him the dangers of texting random numbers.

Fuck, even that’s embarrassing.

Unlocking the phone, Marco swipes the notification bar down and sees the message is a reply from wrong number. The phone shows that a picture message is waiting for him to download.

Clicking on the little icon to accept and download the message, Marco sits on his legs biting his nails in anticipation. Maybe it’s some troll just sending a picture of a dog or whatever. Dreading the possibility that it might be a girl trying to hook-up with him by sending a sext back, Marco becomes wrought with nerves.

The message pops open after a second and he drops the damn thing and covers his face in embarrassment.

Staring back at him, on his phone is probably the cutest boy Marco has seen in years posing without a shirt on in santa pajama pants. The ringtone goes off again and Marco claws his way back and picks up the phone. Staring at the picture he notices the blond hair and dark undercut that brings out the fact that even though the guy has a long face, he’s attractive and he knows how to use it.

“God you even know the angle that makes you look like a fucking Adonis.”

Marco scrolls down to the new message.

**_Hey. So I didnt know how 2 respnd, so thx 4 the pic I guess_ **

“Oh god. He’s a dork, too. What do I dooo?”

_I’m so sorry! I meant to send that to this guy I was texting but I guess I got a number wrong. But that’s a cute pic of you so thanks lol_

Clicking send as quickly as he can to avoid deleting the message, Marco begins to immediately regret it. The confirmation makes his stomach turn. Is he going to get a reply or is he going to ignore him. I mean, in retrospect, all of this is kind of weird and it’s like 1am and judging from the tie laying on the bed in the background, he probably has an office job that means early work days.

Finding it a lost cost, Marco grabs the towel and his phone and walks to the bedroom to have some sort of semblance in his life and puts on a white t-shirt and pajamas pants.

They’d kind of go well with the ones ‘wrong number’ had on.

“Ugh!”

Marco grabs his phone off his dresser and flops back onto his bed, covering his face. Immediately as his back hits the bed, his phone goes off again.

**_Well if we’re on the topic of cute, ur not so bad either_ **

Oh. My. God.

Is he really flirting with a total stranger, granted an amazingly hot stranger, but a stranger with no name nonetheless?

“I should probably ask him what his name is?”

_Lol thanks! :) what’s your name if you don’t me asking? Mine is Marco btw_

The reply comes faster than Marco expected.

**_Marco? that’s a fitting name. i’m Jean. so are you from Trost or like?_ **

Finding the courage from butt knows where. Marco decides it’s probably safe to let the guy know. I mean with a name like Jean and a face like that, any kind of murder report could be solved easily.

_Yeah I live in one of the apartment buildings off the strip_

**_Oh.. so weird question but do u live in the Maria building? I feel like 4 some reason I_** might’ve seen u before. it might just be my imagination

Looking from the window to the front door down the hall, nerves creep down Marco’s spine again.

“How the fuck…?”

_yeah… why? do you live close by too or something?_

**_Actually I might just be your neighbor. Third floor near those loud ass elevators_ **

**_Hopefully I’m not freaking you out or anything_ **

Smacking his phone onto the mattress, Marco screeches in a high pitch voice into a pillow. This cannot be happening. He’s lived in the same apartment building with a cute boy for who knows how long and they finally meet over a wrong number sext?

_Nice! No you’re most definitely not. I’m on the fourth!_

Not sure where the conversation could even go other than the obvious, Marco decides it’d be best to calm himself and start getting ready for bed since work is close on the horizon.

**_Good. I didn’t want to scare you off_ **

**_so…...were you planning on doing anything tonight_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Tired, half-assed writing while I watched my friends play Smash on skype
> 
> [tumblr](http://mamaarachne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
